Adopted is the Keyword
by AkumaKami64
Summary: A modern AU where a teenage Mimi is adopted by Grim Junior, who has to keep reminding himself that he should not be looking at her like that. Rated due to Junior's treacherous libido, Mimi in general, their backstory, and a few other things.


Adopted is the Keyword

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Grim Tales

Summary: A modern AU where a teenage Mimi is adopted by Grim Junior, who has to keep reminding himself that he should not be looking at her like that. Rated due to Junior's treacherous libido, Mimi in general, their backstory, and a few other things.

Regular speak

 _Thoughts and Flashbacks_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Junior sighed as he came home from work, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion, "Mimi? You home?" He called, his voice echoing in the quiet and large house, "Who am I kidding? Of course she's home. I had to introduce her to that Chi girl to get her a friend," He murmured with a stifled yawn as he headed into the dwelling. "Mimi? You got your headphones in again?" He called as he put his work bag on the chair before sniffing, "Something smells good," He said before sighing. "I swear that girl acts more like my wife than my..." He trailed off as he reached the kitchen.

There was Mimi, a sixteen year old girl with long raven black hair, pulled back in a bun for now. Her skin was flawless and her red eyes made people think she might be an albino. She was wearing a pair of daisy duke jeans, a black long sleeve T-shirt, and a pink apron over that. She was gently swaying her hips to some song, her headphones in her ears as she stirred the pot of food.

 _'She's your daughter, she's your daughter, she's your adopted dau-dammit!'_ Junior chanted in his head, shaking it at the end as he tried to keep his thoughts clean. Then again, he and Mimi never really bonded as parent and child since he adopted her. They were close though, she just couldn't see him as a parental figure and he really couldn't see her as his kid when he was so young himself. They were friends though, and as good as family.

Mimi, during her cooking dance, noticed Junior out of the corner of her eye. She blinked and turned to smile at him in greeting after she took out her headphones and turned the oven down, "Really getting into the cooking thing, eh?" He asked curiously, to which she nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm not the best cook. Burn fries once and you never hear the end of it," He grumbled.

Mimi let out a tiny giggle before raising an eyebrow at him, looking him up and down, "Yeah, had to work late tonight. You know how my boss can be," He pointed out, getting a nod of understanding, but she still frowned at him. "It was one of those _'I get done, she gives me another load'_ deals," He defended, Mimi crossing her arms. "Okay, I'm sorry I didn't call," He relented with a chuckle, getting another smile from her. She hummed with a pointed look at the item he was holding under his right arm.

Junior grinned at that. There were some bits of authority he held over Mimi, semi-parental things he did. "I bought a new supply of muffins," He said, holding up the encased pastries, Mimi's eyes going wide in delicious wonder as she reached out for them slowly, "Ahh-ahh, you know the rules, Mimi. You only get one a day if you're good," He reminded as he pulled them away. Mimi pouted but nodded, very used to the rules of her precious muffins, "And remember, you steal one, you get none for a month," He warned, making her scowl with a twitching brow at the memory of that month long period of pure denial before giving a very obedient nod at the threat.

With a huff, she turned to continue the near-done cooking. Junior smiled fondly at their antics. "Well, I'm going to go see if there's going to be anything good on tonight," He said, Mimi waving him out as he headed back to the living room and sat on his comfy recliner, turning on the television to scroll through the various channels and see what would be on later, "Lego Movie...Air Force One...The Hobbit? Oh, first one. The Patriot...Frozen?...Forget if she likes that one or not. Godzilla? Damn, 1998 version...Hmm? Hellsing Ultimate? Have to get caught up on that, but that does give me an idea: Let's see if we can't find a good anime movie to rent...," He mused off as he scrolled through the options, "Hmm, Summer Wars or Akira. That or we play video games tonight. Either way, should be fun," He mused to himself.

About ten minutes later, two small clangs echoed from the kitchen, prompting Junior to grin as he headed back to the kitchen. There he found Mimi, now sans apron, had set two plates of soup with a slice of buttered bread for each of them, "Mmmm, the Hawk's Sight stuff?" Junior asked, licking his lips. Mimi rolled her eyes and nodded at his butchering of the German word, "Yeah, yeah. I know I'm saying it wrong. All I need to know is that it tastes good," He said as they sat down at the table, him at the head of the table and her to his right.

Personally, Junior wasn't one to say Grace before a meal. It just wasn't a thing in his family. But ever since Mimi came into his care, he would bow his head at meals and let Mimi say her silent prayer or thanks. He still remembered the first time she did it, back on the first awkward weeks. He had been about to dig into his meal, food half way to his mouth, when he noticed she was praying, mouthing the words. He had waited, a bit surprised at the time, until she was done. She looked at him, also surprised that he had waited on her. Ever since, he just bowed his head and waited for her to be done. To which she always gave him a small smile as thanks.

While Junior usually tried to respect Mimi's privacy, he often wished he could read lips and know what she was saying, but that was between her and whatever god she ascribed to. After a few minutes, Mimi put down her hands, giving her smile with a nod to Junior. With that, Junior licked his lips and started to dig in, "Compliments to the chef," He said cheekily, Mimi blushing lightly at the praise, despite it being so routine. She did smirk a bit though, proudly at that.

"So, you have a good day?" He asked curiously, getting a curt nod. "Mimi, what did I say about lying?" Junior asked sternly, pointing a fork at her for emphasis. Mimi just drooped her head, "You didn't ditch class, did you?" He asked accusingly, getting a truthful headshake, "Then what's wrong?" He asked in concern. Mimi shot him a glance of shyness and unease, "Mimi...," Junior prompted lightly.

Mimi hung her head in resignation as she retrieved something from her pocket, holding out a piece of paper for him. He took it without a word and inspected its contents, "So, what, was I supposed to be mad that you're failing music class?" Junior asked with a raised eyebrow, Mimi blinking at him, "Do you want to be a musician?" He asked pointedly, getting a negative, "Are you trying to pass?" He asked, getting a nod, "Then I'm not mad. There's always one class that we have trouble with. If it was Math or Science, I might be more worried or upset. If you wanted a career in it, I'd be telling you to work your ass off," He explained with a shrug, "Just don't fall behind in anything else and I'll consider this your one-class pass," He added on nonchalantly.

Mimi smiled in thanks, before frowning again, "What is it now? You're not failing anyth- Oh! Right, Chi's in that class. Didn't she want to be a singer?" Junior asked curiously, getting a nod, "And you're sad you can't spend time with something she loves to do. Still, music isn't singing. Or, at least, they teach you mostly about instruments rather than singing in High School, as far as I know," Junior pointed out, rambling a bit and getting a cocked eyebrow from Mimi, "My point is that she may be a good singer, but that doesn't mean she has any talent with an instrument. Plus, the class is on theory, so it's not like it equates to your musical skill," He pointed out.

Mimi gave him an annoyed look, "What? Is this about the earlier comment about it not mattering since you don't want to be a musician?" He asked with an annoyed look of his own, getting a slow nod, "Well, what else could I say? It's not like any other job really applies to that subject," He pointed out, Mimi blinking and nodding in understanding, "Seriously, do you want to be a musician or something?" He asked, getting a firm negative, "So it's just Chi then. Well, I'm sure she has other interests," He assured before looking thoughtful. "I wonder if she likes anime?" Junior asked, getting a rapid series of nod, "Really? Even the kind we like?" He asked curiously.

Mimi did a gesture by making a ring with her index and thumb of her right hand and poking her left index finger in and out of the hole. She than proceeded to make another ring with her left hand before tapping them together repeatedly, "She's a lesbian?" Junior asked curiously, getting a so-so gesture from Mimi. "So, an undetermined lesbian or bi?" Junior re-answered, getting a nod. "Huh, didn't peg her for that. And I usually have a good sense of character and sexuality," He mused, getting a raised eyebrow. "Hey, I may not judge it, but that doesn't mean you don't start to pick up on it," He defended, getting an indifferent shrug from Mimi. Junior could probably be a racist and she wouldn't care.

"So, anything else? Boyfriend?" Junior asked with a teasing smirk. Mimi just gave him a blank stare, making him sigh. "I'm obligated to ask once in a while," He pointed out before chuckling, "Besides, even if I'm just your guardian, I'm also obligated to put any would-be suitors through the ringer." He pointed out. Mimi got a playful look on her face, "...What's that look for?" He asked warily. In response, she repeated the lesbian gesture and cocked her head curiously, "...You know, Mimi, I think I might actually have more fun messing with Chi if she did try to date you than I would with a boy," Junior said with a smirk, trying desperately not to imagine too much of Mimi in girl-on-girl action.

Mimi actually grinned lightly at that, obviously enjoying the mental image of Chi cowering before an overprotective Junior while asking to take Mimi to a dance, "...Yeah, Mimi, no matter what way you swing, we're going to have a lot of fun with whatever love interest wanders your way," Junior said musingly, missing the look she sent his way.

The two sat in relative silence after that, enjoying the meal and the company. Soon, however, Mimi rose from her seat to get another helping of soup. Junior looked from her to his own plate, realizing he was in the same boat. With a shrug and a hungry grin, he rose to fetch more Hochzeitssuppe, walking up behind Mimi as she poured herself some more. What happened next, Mimi would later vigorously claim was completely unintentional. She had heard Junior walk up behind her, but misinterpreted where he was exactly. As a result, she backed up into him, her rear firmly against his groin.

Junior was wide eyed as Mimi grinded against him, supposedly accidently, as she realized her misstep. Seemingly thinking nothing of it, she simply turned about and headed towards her seat again. Junior stood there, hunched forward slightly, his wide eyes turning into an even stare as he poured his Hochzeitssuppe and retook his seat, a bit gruffly. He sent an accusing glare to Mimi, who looked at him and tilted her head at his change in mood, "I should really take away your nightly muffin for that," He said in annoyance before returning to his food.

Mimi blinked, a bit taken back by that, wondering what she did to displease him in the last few minutes. She blinked, looking between her plate, Junior's, and the stove. Junior's plate was a bit too sparse...Perhaps she had taken more than she planned and left less in the pot than she intended to? After all, Junior loved this dish, always rising for second and thirds if possible- which she always tried to make possible. So maybe he thought she tried to take all but the last few spoonfuls as a prank?

Blinking in apparent realization, she brought her bowl over to Junior and poured in about a third of her own into it. Junior blinked, comically confused as he looked to Mimi, who nodded her head to the stove with an apologetic look, glancing at the floor briefly before back at him. Just as Mimi thought this was about the soup, Junior thought she was apologizing for the grinding incident, "You must really love those muffins," Junior murmured with a small smile, ruffling her hair affectionately. Mimi, taking the comment as a jest, beamed at him for a moment before returning to her meal- but not before Junior, more or less, returned the offered soup to Mimi's bowl. She looked surprised, but a small smile stayed on her face for the rest of the meal at the apparent-gift.

Once dinner was done with, the two housemates placed their dishes in the sink. As Mimi moved to do the dishes, Junior pulled her by the back of her shirt. "Oh no, it's my turn to do dishes. As much as I enjoy you helping out, you act more like a maid than a ward when you try to do everything behind my back," He said with a fake scowl. Mimi looked at him over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow as she held up her hands with a shrug, "Look, I just don't want you overdoing things. Otherwise I feel like a complete waste of space," He said sheepishly.

Mimi looked very annoyed at that, turning around to lightly bonk him on the forehead before pointing to a small decorative shelf on the kitchen wall, which had a small stack of the bills for the month, soon to be paid, "Yeah, yeah, I get it, I can't be a waste of space if I'm paying for the living space," He joked with a small smile. "Still, I'm supposed to be the adult here," He reminded, both to her and himself, getting a very amused smirk from Mimi, "Oh don't give me that look. I said adult, not boring," He said with a mock glare before grinning. "Well, it's going to get late at this rate, so shall we go do something fun while the night is young?" He suggested overdramatically, getting a nod. They stayed like that for a moment before Junior smirked dryly, "...You're going to do the dishes in the morning before I wake up, aren't you?" He asked knowingly, getting a nod as they both shared a laugh as they headed to the front room, Mimi swaying her hips in her daisy dukes as she strolled passed Junior.

 _'DaughterDaugherDaughterDaughterDaugherDaughterDaughterDaugherDaughterDaughterAdoptedDaug-_ _ **FUUUUUUUCK**_ _!_ ' Junior thought, face palming as he tried to pry his eyes away from Mimi's rear, _'THIS is why twenty year olds normally don't get to adopt legal teenagers!'_ Junior cursed to himself with a sigh. He looked up, seeing Mimi standing by the couch, staring at him impassively with her hands on her hips. She rolled them to one side, raising her eyebrows. It might seem provocative on anyone else, but to Junior, it was just Mimi asking if he was coming or not. His libido could react all it wanted to her, but he could still read her gestures better than most.

Junior shook his head as he wandered into the living room, sitting on the arm of his recliner, "Well, I figure we got three options for the night," He informed, pausing for dramatic effect. "In this corner: A golden oldie of anime, coming in at two hours, starring a cyberpunk near-future filled with telepathy and nuclear motorcycles, produced by TMS Entertainment! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you _AAAAAAKIIIIIIRAAAAA_!" Junior announced, holding the remote to the television like a speaker. Mimi looked between him and the screen as the video came up, wondering how he was pressing the buttons like that without making it obvious, "And in the challenger's corner! An up and comer, brought in by Madhouse, a movie that managed to be Digimon without the Mon and still be better! Just six minutes short of two hours, it will still manage to tug at your heart strings before it is all over! Please welcome _SUMMMMERRRRRR WAAAARS!_ " Junior declared, panting at the end while Mimi just stared. He pouted at that, "You're no fun," He murmured.

Mimi gave him a quirked eyebrow and held up three fingers, "Video games. Option three is _**always**_ video games. When in doubt, play until you're out!" Junior answered, as if it were obvious, which it should have been. Mimi nodded before looking thoughtful. Then she smirked and hit her clenched fist into her palm. Junior grinned wildly at that. "There's my gamer," He said cheekily, "So, what arena shall we enter tonight, my dear sweet Mimi?" He asked, his grin turning creepy, while Mimi's smirk just widened as she held up a game...

"Dead Island? Mimi, you _**KNOW**_ how this always ends for us," Junior pointed out skeptically, seeing a fiery, determined look in Mimi's eyes, "...You're determined, I'll give you that. But after we get stuck in that loop, we're going to play a PVP game so I can tear apart your little ass for putting me through this _**AGAIN**_ ," He said with a glare, getting a nod of acceptance from Mimi as she started up the game, "Ya know, even if this does all end in tears, killing zombies on a tropical island is still fun," Junior admitted with a smile as they sat on the chair and couch with their wireless controllers, loading up their current file- him as Sam B and Mimi as Purna...

 **Three hours later**

Mimi knelt on the floor and pounded her head into it, while Junior just watched her with an amused yet annoyed look, the screen showing the blood-filled image of the Dead Island **"You are Dead"** screen for the two dozenth time- that wasn't even an exaggeration, "I told you," He said simply, Mimi pausing to nod absently before returning to her self-induced punishment, "Well, on the bright side, if the zombie apocalypse happens, we'll be prepared as long as we don't have to protect idiots like that chief," Junior said off-handedly. Mimi just bared her teeth and hit her head harder on the floor before going limp, laying there with a defeated look on her face.

Junior watched as she lay there, kneeling, her face to the floor, her rear held up a bit- "That's it, I quit," He muttered to himself as he quickly got out of his seat and darted to the kitchen, "That girl is going to be the death of me, I swear," He murmured as he pulled out a muffin from the box case. He wordlessly came back into the living room. He laid on the couch before pulling up an anime they had been watching off and on, titled _Heaven's Lost Property._ While such things may annoy some girls, Mimi was a girl that enjoyed her Ecchi.

Peeking her eyes open at the smell of the muffin, Mimi saw the video Junior was about to play. With a sigh, she crawled over to the couch, climbing up to curl up next to Junior, taking her muffin and taking savoring bites out of it as they laid there and enjoyed an episode to end the day on. It was a nice life in Mimi's opinion. A warm home, a good friend as her guardian that shared similar interests as her, and a steady supply of muffins. Top that off with anime and video games, what more could a girl ask for?

With her head against his chest, Mimi could hear the only other thing she might want, but she was patient for that. Good things come to those that wait.

 **End of Chapter**

There you all go, another Modern AU, this time with Junior being Mimi's gaurdian. I know adopt probably isn't the right term for their situation, but it sounds better and simpler as a title than the other options.

Still, yes, Mimi is sixteen and is living with Junior for reasons currently unknown. However, as he is only four years her seniors, combined with her...personality, he has trouble NOT thinking about her in the wrong ways.

However, while Mimi is a mute, Junior has learned to read her body language to a near perfect degree- near. Which is lucky for him since he can focus on what she's saying and prevent several reactions from his libido.

What's more, Mimi has a healthy respect for Junior, if not plain grateful, also for reasons we don't know. Still, that aside, she isn't against poking fun at junior, or keeping him from thinking less of himself. They seem to switch between being the mature one in the relationship, now that I think about it.

Beyond that, the world is mostly blank for the moment,. Still, I hope you all enjoted this, and rest assured that you'll get more explainations as the chapters come out. Not much else to say besides that.

Oh, also, you all probably know what level I referenced in Dead Island. While it is probalby a LOT easier with two players, I still hate that level's flawed design with a passion. So I thought it'd be funny to have Mimi get a bit upset with the game after getting stuck in the loop again.

PS I'll be honest, that misubderstanding between Junior and Mimi over the soup and grinding? Somehow, I'm sure that situation would more or less go the same way between them.


End file.
